


Feeling Lonely

by L0velie



Series: MCYT oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Fundy all alone what will he do, I really like angsty short stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Fundy had to accept the truth: He was all alone
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037346
Kudos: 35





	Feeling Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Third work in this fandom, I’m on a streak of “angsty rushed one-shots”. Uh I only put the relationships because that’s what’s happening on the dream smp? Yeah.. If they get uncomfortable about it, I’ll change the story :) Enjoy!

As he looked a the dark sky, Fundy felt... well, to be honest, he felt like he lost all of his feelings, leaving a deep black hole in his heart. It was probably eating every negative feelings he should have right now, but he didn’t really care now.

  
It all started when his mother left without telling anyone, when he was really, really young. For a long time he wouldn’t even notice she was there in the first place, but then it affected his father.

Father Wilbur, who experienced trust issues and started neglecting his child, instead starting a nation, winning the nation, losing the nation, taking back the nation and, of course, exploding the nation.

All of this in 4 months.

He lost his dad because he got killed right after destroying everything, and even if he was not a super good father after he started L’Manburg, it still hurts.   
  


He missed him.

At least he had Phil! His grandpa! Oldza! He was probably the last actual member of his family who could take care of him, since Tommy was a child and Techno was off somewhere (and he betrayed everyone, without caring about his family at all. He still hoped that Techno would come back).

But then Eret came and proposed to adopt him! And it was perfect. Fundy knew Eret wanted to redeem themselves after everything, and he knew they were good, they just lost their path for some times. But it was okay. They would take good care of him, he knew that.

Well, he was shown that it was probably not the case. On the day they were supposed to come take Fundy and sign the adoption papers, Eret never came. He and Philza waited for probably 3 hours before deciding to call it a day and go to sleep. They didn’t hear about Eret at all after this.

It was okay. He still had someone by his side.

Dream, his fiancé. The love of his life. Even if they were in different nations, and they had to fight multiple wars against each other, their love kept growing, flourishing into a beautiful flower.

The flower was definitely poisonous.

He learned the hard way that his soon-to-be husband was cheating on him with George. At first it could’ve been a mistake, some words could have been misspoken (“George- I mean, Fundy will love these”), and it was alright.

But then it was the wedding, everyone came, even those who weren’t invited, and Dream didn’t show his face. Or his mask.   


Fundy was waiting for his love to come at the last minute like he would do sometimes, because he was busy, and it was alright.

They were all waiting, and it took them four hours to finally accept the truth: Dream wouldn’t come.

Fundy was all alone.

Abandoned by his mother, then his father. Forgotten by his foster parent and, cherry on the cake, mocked by his lover.

As he heard wings in the sky, he knew that Phil left to join Techno.

He knew he was truly alone, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh yeah I portrayed most of them as not so good people but - I don’t think of them as such! It’s just for this fanfic! Angst material! They are my favourite streamers actually and like I hate writing people as such but hey, they did some mistakes (in the story) and its.. “okay”? Yeah. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> — Laure ★彡


End file.
